Main Page
Welcome! Welcome to a wiki for Matilda the Musical. Here, you will find details of casting and dates. Matilda the Musical is a musical written by Dennis Kelly with music and lyrics by Tim Minchin. The show is currently running on Broadway and the West End. It is based on the children's novel Matilda by Roald Dahl. Matilda the Musical is now booking in London until 29 May 2016. News Happy Trails and New West End cast Members Happy Trails to Lara McDonnell, Anna-Louise Knight and Lizzie Wells who will be leaving the show after 6 Months/1 Year in the role The other departing children are: Charlie Barnard, Thomas Berry, Connor Deeks, Dayna Dixon, Denzel Eboji, Hannah Hague, Keyaan Hameed, Caoimhe Judd, Lia Moxom, Demi Olawoyin, Ben Perkins, Max Reader, Jason Rennie, Eva Trodd and Harrison Vaughan The new cast members are: Nael Ameen, Henry Austin, Owen Bagnall, Oliver Crouch, Ellie-Rose Eames, Taha Elamin, Twinkle Jaiswal, Thea Lamb, Oliver Llewelyn Williams, Maxim Samartsev, Josh Shadbolt, Harrison Wilding, Ynez Williams, Maisy-May Woods-Smeeth and Dora Yolland. Zaris Angel Hator, Clara Reed and Emily May Stephenson will join Evie Hone as Matilda from March 15th 2016 Melbourne casting announced Congratulations to the four girls who have been announced to be playing the title in the Melbourne production: Dusty Bursill, Tiana Mirra, Alannah Parfett and Ingrid Torelli. The adult cast will be remaining the same. The new children's cast is as follows: Charli Bowers, Freya Cantwell, Keely Corcoran, Jack Coyne, Jeremiah Duncan, Shyla Farrugia, Tahlia Gerosa, Cooper Guinea, Jazi Hall, Kushinka Jaywardene, Andre Karabajakian, Kathleen Lawlor, Campbell MacCorquodale, Thierry Mendoza, Chloe Ngo, Chihana Perera, Adam Punsalang, Kyle Reynolds, Orlando Schwerdt, Hudson Sharp, Daniel Stow, Alistair Touliatos, Caleb Waterworth, Tahlia Williams and Mackensie Young. Maggot casting Film * Georgia Pemberton has been cast in the role of Fiona in upcoming Tim Burton film Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Oona Laurence has been cast in the role of Natalie in the upcoming film Pete's Dragons * Ripley Sobo has been cast in the role of Lisa in new biopic Steve Jobs. Television * Cara Jenkins will be playing Violet in CBBC comedy, The 4 O'clock Club which is due to air its fifth season on Thursday 25th Feburary. * Sebastian Croft will have a role in the new series of Game of Thrones '' * Ava Merson-O'Brien and Eleanor Worthington Cox will be reprising their roles as, Harriet and Polly in the second season of ''Hetty Feather. * Brooklyn Shuck will be playing the role of Stella in new comedy pilot I, Shudder. '' * Rhianna Dorris appeared in the role of Penny Parker in an episode of CBBC comedy ''Secret Life of Boys. '' * Cleo Demetriou will be playing, Lily Hampton in new CBBC comedy ''So Awkward. * Emma Howard has the recurring role of Becky Reynolds in Transparent. '' Theatre casting * Elise Blake, Madeleine Haynes and Anna Grace O'Hare are appearing the ''Annie UK tour in the roles of Annie and Pepper. * Daniel Daszek-Green is appearing as Fletcher in the UK tour of The Bodyguard. * Freddie Haggerty, Psalms-Nissi Myers-Reid, Connor Davies and Ella Tweed are currently appearing in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ''in the roles of: Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde, Augustus Gloop and Veruca Salt. * Christian Michael Camporin will be playing Michael Llewellyn-Davies in ''Finding Neverland. '' * Gabriella Pizzolo is currently playing Small Alison in new Broadway musical ''Fun Home. * Marcus D'Angelo and Mia Sinclair Jenness are appearing in Les Miserables as Gavroche and Little Cosette/Young Eponine. * Grace Capeless is currently playing Young Nala in The Lion King. * Sofia Roma Rubino is currently a Swing in new Broadway musical, ''School of Rock. '' * Luka Green and Violet Tucker are currently playing Kurt and Brigitta in ''The Sound of Music ''tour. * Brooklyn Shuck will be playing u/s Winnie in ''Tuck Everlasting. '' Did you know? *Josie Griffiths sings the song "Naughty" on the original cast CD. *Eleanor Worthington Cox has two older brothers called Ben and Josh. *Sophia Kiely has no social media accounts. *All together 59 actresses have played Matilda or will being playing Matilda. *Lara Wollington has the longest run of Matilda, 13 months! *Georgia Pemberton's first show was on the 4th of September, with the purple team feat. Emily Robins, Thierry Zimmermann and Robbie Warke. Videos Here the most recent Matilda the Musical Videos will be posted! Featured Cast '''Ella Rhiann Yard '''is a British child actress who is currently playing the role of Lavender See full article Explore *Characters *Songs *Casts Category:Browse